The Ledgend
by That One Ninja
Summary: Something I threw together for an English essay that couldn't be mroe than two pages long.


An: A essay/story I wrote for Englis. Its about a knight and some evil guy. I may elaborate on this later and make it an actual story. Until then. 

A Legend

"William, William!" I rushed through the doorway into the castle owned by my liege, Sir William. He was there but did not answer me. William gave me a look that told me I was to give a reason for the sudden intrusion. "I was doling the food and supplies to your proletariats-" I was quite out of breath. I had run a fair distance from the village to the castle. I inhaled deeply and calmed myself. "As I said, I was doing as you instructed when a man with a black horse, black crossbow, really big sword, full suit of amour…" I began counting my fingers to see if there was anything I had forgotten. I had no chance to continue, for a torpid expression crossed William's face. "It can't be…" From his face fell the look and he seemed suddenly febrile, rushing to gather his amour and weaponry. "Sir?" I questioned, never had I seen him in such state. Interrupting his actions, there came a torrent of knocks on the heavy oak door which was the pathway to an outside world. At this, my legs became gelatinous. Surely the horror on the horse I saw earlier was back again. William turned slowly to me. "Open it." He readied his sword for whatever should be beyond the impenetrable threshold securing our safety. "But, sir, I…" This did not appear to be the logical course of action. The knocks grew louder and all the more insistent. So much so that the echoes from the knocks seemed to pulsate and resound throughout the castle and in my head. "Open it." He repeated. I was hesitant but did so. As I pulled open the monstrous bolted door, William's grip on his sword seemed to tighten. Halfway through the process an eddy of wind and a villager which crumpled to the ground fell out of the orifice. William, realizing what it was, dropped his sword and attempted to help the villager up. The villager was a male clearly ravaged by something tumultuous. The varicose ulcer, which was relatively small, on his neck also did not appear pleased. "What in God's name has befallen you?" William asked. "Man! Fire! Attack! Village!" The man seemed to be having a spasm of some sort. None of his words were audible and they came in short bursts. "Do you think that man had anything to do with it?" I asked over the bibulous man's voice. "I do not think, I know." At this, he set the man down. "We need to gather my things. You must also ride into town with me." He told me in an urgent tone. I ran down a corridor, down a flight of stairs and into the armory. The amount of things in his armory were beyond copious. The weaponry dated back to a time before his father's father, as did the amour. However, his amour was easy to find. I had recently oiled it. It stood out like a hot pink horse. There was no way for me to carry his whole suit of amour by my self, especially if I was to wear something to. I had put a wheelbarrow into the place just last week. Maybe I had some freak premonition in my sleep that compelled me to leave it. None the less, I loaded the amour and attached metal gauntlets, greaves, and a breastplate to myself. I then headed out of the convenient passage to the stables. When I arrived, I found our horses saddled and ready to go. I aided William with his amour. The helm seemed to sabotage our preparations on purpose. We needed to get to the village as quickly as possible. There was no idea of what that man could be doing. "Quickly." William said to me as I hoped on my seemingly indefatigable horse. He spurred his mount on. Mine followed without any persuasion. We arrived in a matter of minutes to a catastrophe of a place. Buildings were burning, people were screaming, animals had broken from their enclosures and were running for their lives. The vapid everyday air of the village had been completely transformed and chaos had been instilled in its place. "Who?" I asked and to answer my question a black figure began to emerge from the mass of pandemonium that stood before us. "Come now, William! Have you missed me? Surely you must have." A sickly saccharine voice replied. A long navy coat adorned with gold epaulettes and buttons hung from the man's shoulders. "Christian." William's tone was venomous. "Come to attempt to rid the world of me again? How cute. Maybe your martyrdom won't be in complete vain. I shall be sure to tell everyone how I massacred your manor and so easily slew you." Christian flung off his coat and charged at William. My liege barely had time to unhorse himself before Christian attacked. A swing, a parry, steel met steel, sparks flew, the figures disappeared into the smoke of the burning village. A glimpse here and there or was it merely an illusion? My thoughts were snapped when a primal scream issued from a nearby mouth. To my left a tall figure staggered backward with a sword protruding out of its back and chest. I was rapt in the scene. Surely, William would not have been taken down so easily. It seemed as if only a few minutes had passed. The figured turned to face me and I saw, indeed, it was Christian! He groped the air before he fell to the ground, never to infuriate and horrify the land again.


End file.
